Loading members of the above type are known used when transporting a box, a loading member being arranged jointly with a corresponding member along two parallel lower edges of the box so as to protect the box. The loading members are substantially L-shaped in cross section and retained by means of wrapping material. A plurality of parallel and slightly interspaced ribs are provided on one web of the L-section. The web of the L-section provided with the ribs is substantially completely covered by the ribs. Lifting the box by means of a fork-lift truck is impeded, as it is difficult to insert the forks of the lift truck beneath the box without damaging the loading members and the ribs thereof. This is not quite satisfactory.